The Preparations Made For X
by pinkpuruu
Summary: Did you ever wonder how CLAMP find their materials - broken glass, metal rods and sakura petals, just to name a few - for X?
1.

The Preparations Made For X  
- By pinkpuruu and Akizuki

Disclamer: The X manga belongs solely to CLAMP its publishers, whereas the anime belongs to the people who made the movie and the OVA... And CLAMP belongs to themselves...? The cat is their pet.  
Warnings: Just random silliness.

Author's Notes:  
pinkpuruu: Since I suck at writing author's notes, I'm going to leave it all to Akizuki.  
Akizuki: ...  
pinkpuruu: *laughs as she walks out of the room*  
Akizuki: ... Well. Today, we are going to take you backstage into CLAMP-sensei's apartment when they were preparing for the x manga. *pulls a video tape out from the stack under the table and inserts it into the VCR* Enjoy. *presses "Play" button*

***

Chapter One: How CLAMP Got So Many Metal Rods and Broken Glass Pieces:

Ohkawa Nanase: We need some metal rods and lots of broken glass pieces for this scene!  
Igarashi Satsuki: You mean Kamui and Fuuma's first torture scene?  
Apapa Mokona: Oh NOOOOOO! That's going to be a lot of glass...  
Nekoi Mikku: But the hardware store is closed right now! We couldn't do the scene earlier because we don't have a black backdrop, and now that we finally have one at night, we can't find the materials?  
Ohkawa: No twenty-four-hours hardware stores?  
Apapa: No...  
Igarashi: ...

A few hours later...

Igarashi: *pant* I got it! Got... broken glass... and rods...  
Ohkawa: Oh great! How?  
Igarashi:...  
Apapa: *turns on TV* ... Oh my...  
News Reporter: There has been a break in at the local hardware store. Though none of the money was toched, a few of the rods had been stolen. Apparently, the robber had broken the display window, but strangely, none of the broken glass can be found.  
CLAMP: ...


	2. 

The Preparations Made For X  
- By pinkpuruu and Akizuki

Disclaimer: The X manga belongs solely to CLAMP its publishers, whereas the anime belongs to the people who made the movie and the OVA... And CLAMP belongs to themselves...? The cat is their pet.  
Warnings: Just random silliness.

***

Chapter Two:

Part 1: How CLAMP Get So Many Sakura Petals

Nekoi: Ah... the cherry blossoms are now in bloom...  
Igarashi: Do you really think this is a good idea? People will think that we've done a horrible thing!  
Apapa: AH! But our fans will love our many scenes with the sakura petals!  
Nekoi: It's not like anyone would know it's us anyway.  
Igarashi: ...

The next day...

Passerby #1: Oh dear... What happened to the sakura trees?  
Passerby #2: Aren't they supposed to be in bloom?  
Passerby #3: The branches look completely stripped...

***

Part 2: How CLAMP Get All Those Bloodstains Out of The Characters' Clothes

Igarashi: And yet another kimono with blood. Did Setsuna have to kill someone and die right after?  
Ohkawa: It was easier...  
Igarashi: How are we going to clean this out?  
*shrug*  
Igarashi: AAAAAARGH.

The next day...

Ohkawa: So, how's the stain?  
Igarashi: ...  
Ohkawa: You bought a new one didn't you?  
Igarashi: ...


	3. 

The Preparations Made For X  
- By pinkpuruu and Akizuki

Disclaimer: The X manga belongs solely to CLAMP its publishers, whereas the anime belongs to the people who made the movie and the OVA... And CLAMP belongs to themselves...? The cat is their pet.  
Warnings: Just random silliness.

***

Chapter Three:

Part 1: _How CLAMP Got So Many Feathers:_

Igarashi: Kitt-y!  
Cat: Meow?  
*Igarashi freezes*  
Igarashi: Did you... kill ALL these birds?  
Cat: Meow.  
Igarashi: ... Oh... well...

A few hours later...

Nekoi: We need some feathers for this scene!  
Ohkawa: Just _where_ can we get feathers?  
Igarashi: ...

***

Part 2: _How CLAMP Finds Unique Ways For Different Characters' Death Scenes:_

Nekoi: Hey Kitt-y!  
Cat: Mrow.  
Nekoi: ...  
Igarashi: *walks over*  
Ohkawa: That's a very interesting way to eat a mouse...

Part 3: _Why CLAMP Has Such Bloody Scenes:_

Apapa: Ah! I finally finished!  
Nekoi: Finished what?  
Apapa: The part where Kamui-kun gets to see Saiki's disembodied head!  
Nekoi: ...  
Ohkawa: That's not as bloody as I thought it would be... Doesn't look bad...  
Apapa: Thank you!  
Cat: MEOW!  
Apapa: No! No! GET OFF THE TABLE! BAD KITTY!  
Cat: MROW!  
Apapa: AAAAARGH! NOT THE RED INK!  
Cat: Meow.  
Apapa: Argh.  
Ohkawa: Hey... Actually...  
*tilts paper from side to side*  
Ohkawa: It looks better.  
Apapa: *facefault*

- To Be Continued -


	4. 

The Preparations Made For X  
- Presented by pinkpuruu and Akizuki

Disclaimer: The X manga belongs solely to CLAMP its publishers, whereas the anime belongs to the people who made the movie and the OVA... And CLAMP belongs to themselves...? The cat is their pet.  
Warnings: Just random silliness.

***

Part 1: _How Clamp gets the idea for character names:_

Nanase: "ARGH. I have NO IDEA what to name this person!"  
Mikku: "Hm… how about, 'dog girl'?"  
Nanase: "No… that won't work..."  
Mikku: "OH! Just use my name!"  
Nanase: "…Mikku?"  
Mikku: "Hm… what about 'Nekoi'?"  
Nanase: "Oh well, its not like the readers will notice the difference…"  
Mikku: "Mrow?"  
Nanase: "What about this girl?"  
Satsuki: "Hm… 'digital girl…'?"  
Nanase: "No…"  
Mikku: "Oo! Just use Igarashi's name!"  
Nanse: "Igarashi?"  
Mikku: "No, no! Satsuki!"  
Nanase: "… Now that's weird…"  
Satsuki: "No way! No one will notice!"  
Nanase: "…"

***

Part 2: _How Clamp came up with the title "X":_

Apapa: "This new manga is going to be great! But I wonder what we should call it…"  
Igarashi: "Hm..,. how about, 'End of the World'?"   
Okawa: "Uh… too general. Something else…"  
Mikku: "AARGH!!"  
(everyone rushes to see what had happened)  
Apapa: "WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
Mikku: "THE CAT!! LOOK WHAT IT DID!"  
(everyone stares at wall)  
(large scratches on the wall)  
Okawa: "Hm…"  
Mikku: "'Hm'?! How could you say a thing like that? That wallpaper was expensive!"  
Okawa: "You know… 'X' has a nice ring to it…"  
(everyone stares at the "X" scratches on the walls…)  
Everyone: "…"

***

Part 3: _How they cleaned up the (ahem) pieces of Saya-san and Tokiko-san: _

Apapa: "Boy, that scene came out great!"  
Okawa: "But our floor is so … stained,"  
Apapa: "You'd think the police would be suspicious of us?"  
Okawa: "Well, there has been a report of a serial killer out there…"  
Apapa: "… Get a broom and mop."


	5. 

The Preparations Made For X  
- Presented by pinkpuruu and Akizuki

Disclaimer: The X manga belongs solely to CLAMP its publishers, whereas the anime belongs to the people who made the movie and the OVA... And CLAMP belongs to themselves...? The cat is their pet.  
Warnings: Just random silliness.

***

Part 1: _Why Seiichirou looks so much like Fujitaka (CCS):_

Mikku: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SPENT ALL OF OUR MONEY ON THE CAT'S FLEAS?!"  
Igarashi: "… well…"  
Mikku: "AAAH! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?!"  
Nanase: "At the rate we're going in Asuka… I doubt that we'll get anymore money soon…"  
Mikku: "…"  
Nanase: "And the person who plays Seiichirou quit because of the bonus we refused to give him… I mean, he DID have to stab himself in the knee…"  
Mikku: "…"  
Apapa: "HEY! I got an idea! I mean, Kinomoto-san from Card Captor Sakura is very kind, ne?"  
Nanase: "where is this getting at…"  
Apapa: "I'm SURE he wouldn't mind working for free!! (niko niko)"  
Igarashi: "And so begins the great demise of CLAMP…"  
Nanase: "…"

Part 2: _Why Seishirou-san had to die:_

Igarashi: (reading new Asuka script) "…Wait, what do you mean by Seichirou sharing a cigarette with Subaru?"  
Nanase: "…nani?"  
Igarashi: "Says here… 'Seiichirou crept up behind Subaru and took a inhaled the tobacco scent from Subaru's cigarette'…"  
Nansae: "NANI?!"  
(grabs script)  
Nanase: "OH… WHOOPS…"  
Igarashi: "…"  
Apapa: "(grabs hair in frustration) WHAT?! YOU DID IT AGAIN?! … HOW MANY TIMES WILL I HAVE TO DRAW SEIICHIROU MOLESTING SUBARU?!"  
Nanase: "… Well… they're names ARE very similar…"  
Apapa: "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH…"  
Mikku: "… You know what? Let's just kill him off. Problem solved."  
Nanase: "… (sigh) … Sure why not…"  
Apapa: "THANK KAMI-SAMA!"

Part 3: _How CLAMP Decapitated Kotori So Easily:_

Igarashi: (grunts) "DAMN, this Kotori dummy is SO HEAVY…"  
Nanase: "Well, we DID have to program her with advanced technology…"  
Mikku: "You'd think with all these computer chips in her, she'd be more smart…"  
Nanase: "…"  
Igarashi: "WHY didn't we just use a REAL person?"  
Nanase: "WELL. That's a very good question! The reason is because we wanted to have her decapitated as realistically as possible!"  
Apapa: "And also because no actors wanted that part."  
Nanase: "…yah… and that…"  
Igarashi: "So how ARE we gonna chop of her head?"  
Nanase: "Well…"  
Apapa: "She's made of cheese."  
Mikku+Igarashi: "WHAT?!"  
Nanase: "We DID have to find something that string could cut easily…"  
Mikku+Igarashi: "Is that so…"

***


End file.
